Skeleton Trees
by Silver Sandals
Summary: Japan does not like the winter. Japan does not like Russia.


Title: Skeleton Trees  
Characters/Pairings: Japan/Russia, China, England  
Time Period: 1895, 1907, 1939  
Rating: High PG-13, for violence.  
Word Count: 1,321  
Summary:Japan does not like the winter. Japan does not like Russia.  
Notes: Written for the aph rarepairs exchange; the prompt was _"__Russia/Japan- I would love something historic for this, maybe some WW2 "I don't want you touching that" unhappyness!"_

* * *

Japan does not like the winter. It is, in his view of things, unnecessary, and for Japan there is no higher condemnation. It slows production, traps his warships in frozen harbors. Japan does not like winter, and he likes even less the sensation of winter that radiates from Russia's broad frame. The pallid complexion and unnatural violet eyes of Japan's northern neighbor put him in mind of skeletal trees, grasping with black fingers at a sickly sky. When Japan was younger and less sophisticated, he had thought Russia a vampire, and had often experienced nightmares in which Russia's head detached from his body and chased him, calling for his blood, still smiling that horrible smile.

Now, Japan is older, and he smiles himself at Russia smiles with what he knows is terrifying precision. He lets his gaze fall downwards, just a calculated second too slowly. Experience has taught him that arrogance is best expressed through false humility. "Russia-san is worried about my troops? Fine, I will withdraw them immediately."

Russia snarls at him, the demonic mask cracking. Japan looks to his elder brother. China's eyes are closed, and he resembles nothing more than a Buddhist priest, lost in contemplation of the cosmos. But his delicate fingers are twisting and tapping, his hands shaking on the table. This is not yet victory, Japan reminds himself; nevertheless, it is a very good beginning.

* * *

England's eyes are not purple but green, like purest jade, or perhaps more accurately like the perfectly manicured lawn in front of Westminster. He is wearing a suit almost exactly the twin to Japan's own, but while Japan's hands hang loosely by his side without sleeves to rest in, England is constantly fiddling with his cuff links. This, Japan has deduced through observation, indicates that there is something England does not wish to tell him that he is going to tell him anyway.

"I have... entered into an alliance," England says haltingly. "With... France, hard as it is to believe or even imagine."

"Eikoku is free to make alliances that are not to the detriment of previous agreements," Japan states, hiding a question in fact.

England begins to rub his forehead with the back of his hand. Japan attempts to categorize this behavior. He does not come up with any useful results, beyond a general theory that this is another stress-induced reaction. In other terms, a bad sign.

"France wishes... I mean, France has suggested that..." England stops, dropping his hand to his collar and tugging it while staring pleadingly at Japan. Japan stares back at him, unmercifully. England sighs and looks down at his shoes. "France thinks we ought to ally with Russia."

It takes a moment for Japan to respond, an unforgivable lapse that he remonstrates himself for. "Eikoku has that right, as long as Eikoku's new agreements are not to the detriment of the agreement between Eikoku and myself," he repeats. He struggles to find the correct words. "The right exists. But... I had thought..."

"You had thought," England completes grimly, "that I would respect your enmity with Russia, though you are not presently at war."

"Yes."

"I do respect your wishes. Please, believe that. But I am worried about German imperialism. As are you, I know. In this sense, Russia is an intelligent choice for an ally. A strategic choice."

"In Europe," Japan says. His voice sounds distant to himself. "For all Eikoku's 'splendid isolation' he is still a European nation. If Eikoku were to accord more of his attention to the East, he might find Russia wears a different face here."

Japan finds he cannot stop thinking about Russia now. It is spring here, the sakura blossoms falling slowly to carpet the walkways of the imperial gardens. It is not productive of Japan to be imagining frost coating the petals, riming the trees, snowflakes stinging his face in cold, harsh wind.

"If Eikoku goes to war with Germany," Japan hears himself say, "Japan will fight also."

Japan imagines he can hear England's sigh of relief.

* * *

"Japan," Russia says softly, gently. "Hey, Japan.."

Japan opens his eyes a fraction. Russia mercifully stops poking him. The poking was painful, given that Russia had already broken his arm and bruised his ribs. Russia is still wearing his trademark coat and scarf, although he's switched his usual ushanka for a camouflage helmet and the breast of his coat is covered with so many medals he jangles when he moves. He's smiling, long and wide and with teeth.

"Hello, Japan! I am glad you are awake now, because I have some important things to say to you!"

Japan longs for the peace of unconsciousness. However, now that he is awake, his various bruises are screaming at him and it is all he can do not to gasp at the pain. He grits his teeth. All this achieves is making his face hurt.

"First of all, little Japan, look over there!" He points to the left, where various Red Army personnel are engaged in scuttling captured Japanese guns and tanks for items of mercantile value. Japan winces. "My good children are so industrious, aren't they?"

"It would appear so," Japan manages, in a hoarse whisper.

"Unlike your men, Japan, who seem to have invited themselves in to someone else's house! That is not very polite! Particularly when they do not even wipe their boots first!"

"Manchukuo is not yours," Japan mumbles. He feels very cold.

"No, it belongs to my good friend China, little Japan, your big brother China. It is so horrible of you, Japan, to be treating your brother like this! It does not show proper gratitude, yes? So I am delivering a friendly message in the form of killing all your soldiers! Is the message understood?"

Japan says nothing.

Russia sighs. "One day, I think, you will have to learn how to surrender."

An adjunct comes up and tugs at his sleeve, whispers in his ear. He nods, looks at Japan, shakes his head, and begins to walk away, towards the railroad.

"Wait," Japan cries, confused and oddly panicked, "you are leaving? Where?"

Russia stops, looks back. "Fortunately for you, I have a prior engagement. I trust this incident will serve as adequate warning and we will not require repeat performances?"

"Prior engagement?"

"With your lovely friend. Germany." Russia's eyes are twinkling. He looks kindly, suddenly, like someone's avuncular uncle. "I am so excited at the thought of discussing things with my good friend Germany! I think we will partition Poland again. That will be fun!"

"Germany- Germany is going to sign a treaty with you?" That cannot be correct.

In lieu of an answer, Russia gives him a mocking salute, and walks away.

After a while his soldiers untie Japan and escort him back to the border. As soon as they have gone he sets off for Berlin. He will not have another ally fooled by Russia's amiable exterior. He shivers as he walks. Perfectly reasonable, as most of the summer has been spent on this stupid border conflict. He can taste fall on the air, the crisp chill crawling down from Siberia. As he walks, his broken arm throbs pulsatingly. Waves of heat and cold pass through him, and he shakes, like a leaf in an autumn wind.

Japan hates and fears Russia, and what he hates and fears most of all is that he will never be rid of him. It is something he will always have to fight off, like the advance of winter, like the progress of time. A losing battle. Japan is a child no longer; he is old, and his fears are the fears of the old; and he knows these fears, can name them. What is harder to distinguish is what he wants.

* * *

Very quick notes!

First scene is the Convention of Peking.  
Second discusses the Anglo-Russian Entente and Triple Entente, in the context of the Anglo-Japanese alliance.  
Third is the battles of Khalkin Gol, which Russia most definitely won, but then he had to leave to go negotiate the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact with Germany.

Oh, and of course that last bit is set right before Japan spys on Russia and Germany in the comic.


End file.
